


Worthy

by delphically



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphically/pseuds/delphically
Summary: She thought she was finally proving herself, proving she wasworthyof the Miraculous, worthy to be Pollen's companion while fighting the grand battle against Hawkmoth.Was this what failure feels like?





	Worthy

She was no longer Queen B. 

It gutted her, tore her heart asunder as she sat on her couch with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Ladybug had put it off, waiting until their most recent battle to explain that because the world knew who she was? She could no longer wield the Miraculous. Her eyes welled with tears, burying her head against her knees and sobbed harder than she had in a long time. She thought she was finally proving herself, proving she was _worthy_ of the Miraculous, worthy to be Pollen's companion while fighting the grand battle against Hawkmoth.

Was this what failure feels like?

She tries to choke back tears, fighting back against the swell of emotions in her chest -- she couldn't allow Hawkmoth to take advantage of her when she is at her weakest. Chloé's sobs racked her body, her chest heaving with ever harsh intake of breathe. Mascara ran down her cheeks (and they said it was water proof), foundation smearing every time she wiped her eyes, she should just remove her makeup but she wasn't certain she'd be able to walk to her bathroom at this point.

She had to do better. 

Prove herself worthy of taking up the Miraculous again.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing." She whispers to her empty room.

Of all the things that Marientte Dupan-Cheng had said That stuck with her? It was that. If she was to prove herself worthwhile, she'd need to start to change. Every day was a testament to the reasons why she _shouldn't_ have a Miraculous (she always heard her classmates whispering behind her back "How come Ladybug lets her be Queen B. She's no hero."), her personality clashing with those around her in horrendous ways. She knew there was no excuse, but also knew the environment she's in assisted in cultivating such attachment to monetary things. She was condescending, rude, a bully: all things that would likely have made Ladybug think twice if she hadn't lost the damn thing.

"Chloé?" 

"Go away, Adrien." She waves her hand in direction of his voice. "Just leave me alone."

"Claws in." He sighs, offering Plagg a piece of Camembert as he slowly walks over to crouch in front of Chloé. "Come on, you don't mean that, do you?" 

"No..." She sniffles, finally lifting her head to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry." He's gentle, and so kind, as he carefully runs his thumb under her eyes to clear away some of her mascara. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. I tried to push Ladybug for weeks to tell you but--"

"She didn't want to tell me." Not a question, just reiterating the truth. "Of course not. Whatever, it's fine."

"It's not fine." Adrien frowns, cupping her cheeks. "Look at me: you are an amazing Queen B. You've made great strides to really change your behavior, but your identity is compromised and Hawkmoth might do something to hurt you or the ones you love."

"I know that! I just... I just want to help." She bats his hands away, taking a deep breath. "You know he's going to keep using me to get what he wants. I'm like his beacon of negative emotions. Maybe I should become a recluse."

"Chlo..."

"Okay, okay, not that. I'm trying really hard, Adrien. I just wish more people could see the strides I'm taking. It's really difficult to unlearn a lot of the things I thought was normal because of my parents."

Adrien could sympathize to some extent. Chloé wasn't always like this: she was outgoing and optimistic, creative and always the one to take the lead with them. When her mother left? Her personality changed. The only way to get attention was to demand it. Her father gave it in a monetary value, and her mother? Because being cruel got her praise, something she yearned for with her family. He moves off the floor to take a seat next to her, carefully taking her hand. 

"You'll get there. And I'll be right there to help." He smiles. "Besides, what are best friends for?"

Chloé laughs lightly, eyes finally dry. "I'm glad you still consider me your best friend. I've put you through some shit haven't I?"

It's been a long time since he's heard her swear and he can't help but laugh. "Yeah, but I still love you for it."

"Good. ...so. Want to order some fancy pizza and make fun of it because it's pretentious while watching Sailor Moon?"

"You sure you want to watch a super hero show after the day you've had?"

"Yeah. We can always change it up later." She smiles, standing. "I'm going to wash my face, do you want to order the pizza?"

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up on Miraculous Ladybug on Netflix and was hit in the heart with feelings so. Please enjoy!


End file.
